Rockman 6 (manga)
is a Japanese manga drawn by Shigeto Ikehara based on the game Mega Man 6. The manga was serialized in Kodansha's Comic Bom Bom from October 1993 to December 1994 and later released in three tankōbon volumes between 1994-1995, the first volume having 4 chapters and the others 5 chapters. The manga was also released in Taiwan. Summary Mister X no Yabou is the first chapter from the manga, starting with a reunion of the World Robot Alliance talking about Dr. Wily and shortly changing to Dr. Light's Laboratory. Outside the lab, Rock is mowing the grass when Roll and Rush return from shopping. They talk and Roll orders Eddie and Beat to help Rock in the shores. Dr. Light appears and talks with Roll about Eddie and Beat, and she goes inside the lab. When Rock is taking the trash out, a cloaked figure appears in the lab and attacks him, removing his disguise and revealing that he is a robot named Karate 003. Rock asks him if he is one of Dr. Wily's robots, but he denies and says his objective is to defeat the robot champion Mega Man. Rock avoids his attacks and says he will not fight, but when Dr. Light and the others appear to see what is happening, Karate 003 attacks Rush, Beat, Roll and Eddie, one by one. Angry, Rock changes his arm into the Mega Buster and fights against Karate 003, using a charge shot that separates his legs from his body. Impressed with Mega Man's power, Karate 003 talks with Rock and uses his arms to fly away. Not understanding what is happening, Rock asks Dr. Light if he knows what Karate 003 was talking about, and Dr. Light says that the World Robot Alliance and the X Foundation are preparing a robot tournament. After the occurrence Dr. Light goes to the Robot Alliance Headquarters and discusses with a member of the Robot Alliance, and after leaving the building he talks with Dr. Cossack. Later in the Tokio Dome, the 1st World Robot Championship Tournament is ready to begin, Dr. Light and Rock watching the tournament in a TV from Dr. Light's lab. The leader of the X Foundation, Mister X, appears and gives a speech, revealing that the participants must defeat eight seed players to be admitted in the tournament. The eight seed robots are very powerful and shortly defeat all robots present in the dome. The Robot Alliance asks Mr. X what he is doing, and he reveals that he was manipulating Dr. Wily from the shadows, and now he is going to conquer the world. One of the participants, Karate 003, rises and tries to stop Mr. X, but Yamato Man stops his Rocket Chop and he is destroyed by a combined attack of Knight Man, Tomahawk Man and Wind Man. Rock changes into Mega Man and prepares to leave the lab to face Mr. X, when the lab is suddenly attacked by Propeller Eyes and everyone inside leaves in a helicopter. Dr. Light and the others talk and see Mr. X's forces in a map. Mega Man goes to a Frozen Island with Blizzard Man's base and tries to sneak inside, but he accidentally touches a Count Bomb and activates it, the explosion alerting the robots inside. After passing by the base's defenses, Mega Man finds Blizzard Man and they have a heated battle, Mega Man defeating Blizzard Man with a charge shot. Hanazono no Shitou! is the second chapter from the manga. Beat goes after Mega Man and they return to the helicopter, leaving the Frozen Island. Dr. Light talks with Mega Man and they go to the Amazon, where Plant Man's base is set in a Forgotten Area. In the base, Plant Man is admiring himself in a mirror and the plants in his room. When a Gorilla Tank accidentally breaks a vase in the room, Plant Man angrily destroys it and laments for what happened with the flower. Two Batabattans enter the room and inform Plant Man that Blizzard Man was destroyed by Mega Man, and he decides to strengthen the base's defenses. While Mega Man is looking for Plant Man's base in the forest, he sees two Jet Butons and hides, but two birds are startled with Mega Man and fly away, revealing his location. Mega Man fights his way to the base and meets Plant Man in a flower field near his base. Mega Man tries to talk with Plant Man about Mister X, but Plant Man doesn't believe in anything he says about his master and runs to the base. Mega Man goes after him and passes by more robots and hazards, finding Plant Man in a throne filled with flowers. Seeing that he can't talk with Plant Man, Mega Man attacks him, but his buster does no harm to Plant Man due to his Plant Barrier. Mega Man is hit by the first Plant Barrier sent by Plant Man, but he manages to dodge the second Plant Barrier and approaches him, shooting on his face. Plant Man rises from his throne angry with the damage he received and becomes aggressive, using a powerful Plant Barrier against Mega Man. Mega Man changes his weapon to the Blizzard Attack and uses it, taking Plant Man down and pointing his Mega Buster to him. Mega Man and Plant Man talk, but Plant Man, feeling dishonored, destroys himself. Later, Mega Man, Dr. Light and Roll are in the flower garden outside the base, where they created a grave for Plant Man. Dr. Light calls Rush and says he did some changes to him, allowing Mega Man to change into Jet Mega Man. Shakunetsu no Koubou is the third chapter, beginning with Flame Man talking with a Fire Boy about Blizzard Man, Plant Man and Mega Man. Mega Man finds Flame Man's base and changes into Jet Mega Man to fly inside, finding Flame Man. Flame Man orders his robots to attack the intruder, and as they go down, he retreats to another room while Mega Man fights his army. In a large room, Flame Man fights against Mega Man, severely harming him with his Flame Blast attacks, specially after Mega Man tries to avoid it with Plant Barrier. Despite the damage, Mega Man continues fighting and manages to defeat Flame Man. Back in the helicopter, Mega Man is repaired by Dr. Light, who says their next destination is Tomahawk Man in America. In America, four Coltons are attacked by four robots from a resistance, but they are defeated by the Coltons. Jet Mega Man appears and saves the remaining robot, destroying three of the Coltons, the remaining Colton managing to escape to Tomahawk Man's base and warn him of Mega Man's arrival. Kouya no Yaiba is the fourth chapter. As soon as Mega Man enters Tomahawk Man's base, he is attacked by Tomahawk Man, starting a fight between them, and Tomahawk Man manages to take Mega Man down. Tomahawk Man talks with the Colton and leaves the room satisfied with his victory. Rush tries to awaken Mega Man, and as the Colton prepares to shot Mega Man, he awakens on time to avoid the attack and destroys the Colton. Rush talks with Mega Man and shows him that he can also become Power Mega Man, finding an E Tank while testing his power. Mega Man and Rush start invading Tomahawk Man's base and destroy several robots in the path. In the way he receives some energy from Eddie and finds Proto Man in a hidden room, who gives him an Energy Balancer. Mega Man finds Tomahawk Man and they fight, Mega Man avoiding Tomahawk Man's attacks with the Plant Barrier and using it to take him down. Despite the damage, Tomahawk Man continues fighting and Mega Man has no choice but to destroy him with his buster. Outside the base, the robot resistance commemorates Mega Man's victory. Hagane no Bushidō is the fifth chapter. Inside the Mister X Foundation Headquarters in New Metropolis, Mr. X discusses with his remaining four robots about Mega Man and the defeated robots. In the helicopter, Mega Man shows Dr. Light he found a Beat Plate, and they decide to go after Yamato Man. Jet Mega Man goes inside a window from Yamato Man's base and is surprised by his army. After passing by several robots such as Ben K, Gamarn and Gamadayu, Mega Man reaches Yamato Man's room. Mega Man's buster can't pass through his rotating spear, and although he uses Silver Tomahawks against Yamato Man, he appears to receive no damage. When Yamato Man and Mega Man attack at the same time, Mega Man is knocked down and Yamato Man approaches him. Kokou no Kishi is the sixth chapter. When Yamato Man is ready to stab the fallen Mega Man, he stops working due to the damage he received and a Beat Plate falls from him. Mega Man takes the plate and leaves Yamato Man's base, which collapses. Knight Man appears outside the base and challenges Mega Man to a fight in his base, the Science Castle. Back in the helicopter, Mega Man is repaired by Dr. Light. Meanwhile, Knight Man is training in his base and talks with Centaur Man. When Mega Man arrives, a Brain Break shows an entrance to the base for him. Inside, Mega Man passes by several robots and hazards such as Twin Roaders, Browns and spikes, and finds a 1-UP in the way. Mega Man arrives in Knight Man's room and starts the combat, but none of his attacks pass through Knight Man's shield, and he has trouble dodging Knight Man's Knight Crush, being unable to avoid it as Jet Mega Man nor punch it away as Power Mega Man. Meanwhile, Centaur Man is thinking about Knight Man in his base. Kanashimi no Kishin is the seventh chapter. The fight against Knight Man continues, but Mega Man manages to dodge his Knight Crush by sliding and defeats him with Yamato Spear. After taking a Beat Plate, Wind Man appears to talk with Mega Man and leaves. In the Innocent City, a damaged Brain Break informs Centaur Man about Knight Man's defeat. As Jet Mega Man approaches Centaur Man's base, Pelicanus appear and attack him. As Mega Man continues, other robots appear and he must defeat them, until he reaches an area with two doors. Mega Man goes inside the lower door and faces Centaur Man, who is a powerful opponent. The battle is tough, Mega Man requiring to use an E Tank at one point, but he eventually manages to win. However, the Centaur Man that Mega Man defeated was a dummy robot, and he is warped outside the base, requiring to invade it again to fight against the real Centaur Man. Arashi no Gekitou is the eighth chapter. Mega Man invades Centaur Man's base again, this time changing into Jet Mega Man to go inside the upper door. Mega Man has another difficult battle, but this time he uses Knight Crush. When the Knight Crush hits Centaur Man's helmet, his helmet breaks and it is revealed Centaur Man is actually a woman, and she loves Knight Man. Centaur Man angrily continues attacking, but Mega Man defeats her with Knight Crush and leaves her base sad. Mega Man then goes to the Mechanical Town, Wind Man's base, facing Pandeetas and other robots until he finds Wind Man. The two argue and start fighting, Wind Man having the upper hand as he dodges Mega Man's attacks and takes him down. Hachitou no Ryū is the ninth chapter. Mega Man stands up and continues fighting, and finally manages to defeat Wind Man by using the Centaur Flash to stop him. Wind Man has a friendly conversation with Mega Man before passing out, and the angry Mega Man goes after Mr. X. With his eight robots down, Mr. X reveals his location, a giant flying city in space called New Metropolis, and moves it above a city and attacks it. Jet Mega Man invades the New Metropolis and goes inside the X Foundation Building, where he faces Rounder II and defeats them as Power Mega Man. A Metall talks with Mr. X and asks him to leave Mega Man with the Metall army corps. Metall no Fukushū is the tenth chapter. As Mega Man continues invading the fortress, the Metall leader orders his army to go after Mega Man. Despite being small and weak, they give a lot of trouble to Mega Man by attacking him and luring him to traps such as falling platforms and spikes, which he barely manages to escape as Jet Mega Man. Robot Alliance Dr. Light the robot resistance from America Mr. X Power Piston Metonger Z Mister X no Saigo is the eleventh chapter. Mega Man fights against the Metonger Z and destroys it. He talks with the pilot, the Metall leader, and the Metall decides to help Mega Man by showing him the path to Mr. X's room. Mega Man thanks the Metall and proceeds, passing by more enemies and hazards before finding Mr. X inside his X Crusher. Mega Man fights against Mr. X and destroys the X Crusher. Odorokubeki Shoutai is the 12th chapter. Mr. X reveals he is actually Dr. Wily and escapes. The New Metropolis began to fall on the city below and Jet Mega Man flies as fast as he can to the control room, but suddenly New Metropolis starts flying away from the city. When Mega Man arrives in the control room, the Metall leader is controlling New Metropolis, and he asks Mega Man to leave. After Mega Man is at a safe distance, the New Metropolis explodes. Wily's base appears and Wily attacks the transport used by the four Resistance robots, destroying them. Mechazaurus Sekai Seifuku Han W is the 13th chapter. Mechazaurus Tank CSII Proto Man appears and tells Mega Man that the eight robots aren't the original, but Copy Robots Rock'n Kairo is the last chapter. Rematches-easy win with weakness Wily Machine When the Wily Machine is destroyed, Dr. Wily tries to escape with his UFO, but Proto Man appears and shots his UFO down, avoiding his escape. jail Dr. Light Gallery Rockman6V2.jpg|Cover of Rockman 6 vol. 2 Rockman6V3.jpg|Cover of Rockman 6 vol. 3 Category:Manga